Even If
by Wisteria Stargazer
Summary: A collection of very short stories set to the chorus of the song Even If by ZOEgirl. Stories about all 4 hobbits. Please Review. On permanent hiatus.
1. Even If the Stars Fell like Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, no matter how hard I wish I do

I don't think that this fanfic is very good, but they get better as the go along (In my opinion at least) So hang in there and read the next chapters, please

* * *

Sam sat back against the rock. He wondered what would happen next, now that he had reached the end of all things. Now that he was surrounded by a sea of fire. Sam sighed, the past months had completely exhausted him and as he began to close his eyes, he noticed the rocks. As sleep began to fog his vision he watched the fiery rocks flying from the mountain above and splashing into the lava. Sam gently shook the sleeping Frodo's shoulder.

"Look Mister Frodo, the destruction of the ring caused even the stars to fall."

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so be nice, but please review.


	2. Even If Tommorow Never Came

Frodo's legs buckled and he fell to the ground, unable to support the weight of the ring. His hand closed around it and he instantly felt the overwhelming temptation to put it on. He slowly unclenched his fist and placed it on the rock beside him, trying to lever himself to his feet. Suddenly, Sam was beside him, handing him the nearly empty water skin. He took it and drank hastily, emptying the water skin. Sam gently took the water skin and chucked it away, it would only be a burden empty. Then, with Sam allowing him to lean on his shoulder, they struggled onwards. One thought was centermost in both their minds.

"How much longer could they truly survive?"

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Even If the World I Know Should Crumble

Merry watched until Gandalf and Pippin had completely disappeared from view. Everything around him seemed to be changing, leaving him standing there, unsure what to do. He had watched Frodo and Sam leave, silently wondering if he would ever see them again. It had almost become a bearable loss when he was reunited with the others, but now Pippin was leaving and the hole in his chest had widened. Merry felt responsible for Pippin's mistake, having always been there to save his foolish younger cousin from earlier mistakes and never teaching him to avoid them himself. Now it was too late and Pippin was gone. For the first time in his life, Merry experienced loneliness. He was no longer surrounded by happy-go-lucky friends and family members and there was no longer anyone left to cling to to stay sane. Merry squared his shoulders and blinked back his tears. There was a war coming that all his friends were involved with, and he was determined to do all he could to help.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Nothin's Gonna Stand in my Way

Sam arrived, out of breath, at the beach in time to see Frodo cast off from the shore. For a split-second, Sam wondered if it would be better to let Frodo go alone. However, before the thought could even sink in, he felt himself wade into the cold water. He heard Frodo tell him to turn back and sub-consciously heard himself reply. He continued walking, wondering all the while if he was going crazy. When the water reached his chest he began to panic. He knew that he was unable to swim and he knew he couldn't reach Frodo by walking. With all his willpower, he squashed the panic, not ready to give up on his friend. Suddenly, the ground dropped out from beneath his feet and he started to sink. For a moment, his squashed panic returned, stronger than before, causing him to thrash about violently. Then he was filled with an utter calm, and one thought ran through his mind.

'I've failed you Frodo. I'm sorry.'

A hand reached down, interrupting his thoughts, and grasped his hand. He was pulled to the surface and hauled onto Frodo's small boat. As Sam spit out water and collected his wits, he promised himself that he would never leave Frodo ever again.

No matter what happened.


	5. Even If the Sun Left the Sky

Sam was cheerfully sad. He wasn't sure why he was at that exact moment, but he was. He was thinking back on the Shire and wishing he was once more surrounded by the happy, bustling hobbits of Hobbiton. As he remembered he thought he could feel the soft, green grass underfoot, hear the rushing water leap over stones and gurgle cheerfully on its way, and see the calm, quiet wood sprawling before him. He remembered the cheerful, care-free hobbits, how friendly and accepting they were, and how well they gave parties. Sam also remembered his garden. He would spend the whole day in his garden, the sun beating down on him, warming his back as he worked. As he thought of the sun, he realized how much he missed it and was quickly brought back to reality. He sighed and looked up at the dark sky. He hadn't seen sun, moon, or stars in months. There was only the accursed red light of Mordor lighting their treacherous path. Frodo seemed to read his mind.

"We shall see the light of the sun again Sam. After all, nothing, not even darkness, can last forever."


End file.
